We Call This Place Home
by EmNutella
Summary: AU! Harry Potter sat dwelling on the letter that told him that he was expelled from Hogwarts in his room, not knowing that many strange things were about to happen and it all started with the knocking on the door. Set in Originally The Order Of The Phoenix now Deathly Hallows. Harry has a younger sister. Characters are OOC. First Fanfiction so excuse bad S/G and Writing skills.
1. The History

We Call This Place Home

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SO I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING

-HP-

The History

July 31st 1980 - Harry James Potter is born

June 20th 1981 - Emilia Lily Potter is born

December 31st 1981 - The Potters are attack, James and Lily Potter die while Harry survives the killing curse, Emilia was behind him, she wasn't hurt.

January 1st 1982 - Harry is sent to live with dursley's while Emilia is sent with the Link's.

(Same as cannon)

Semptember 1st 1992 - Emilia is sorted into gryffindor (nearly Ravenclaw) along with Ginny and few other girls.

Semptember 2nd 1992 - Harry and Emilia are called to Dumbledore's office and are told about each other, Emilia show that she can change her appearance.

(Same as cannon though Emilia is included in one way or another (she was petrified along side Hermione(she was there with Harry during finding out Sirius Black was their GodFather( supported Harry during the tasks))))

August 2nd 1995- Start of my fanfiction.

A/N: Now you are all up to date! Enjoy this or else.

Thank you all and Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Missing Arrives

We Call This Place Home

-HP-

 **A/N:** Just to let you know this is my first story on this site. Basically Harry has a sister in this story. The Potter's were attacked when Harry was 15 months old while Emilia (Harry's sister (pronounced Em-mill-lee-a)) was 6 months (she was born 20th of June 1981), they are both quite powerful. Harry is the same as cannon while his sister can do wandless Magic but not very often. Backstory will be revealed later during the story and if not I'll do a one-shot.

 **This story is being beta read by 'Leader of Dumbledore's Army' so huge thanks to them.**

 **WARNING - SOME BAD LANGUAGE HERE AND THERE. I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING AS YOU SHOULD TELL FROM MY WRITING.**

-HP-

 **Chapter 1 - The Missing Arrives**

As Harry's Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley had left for the hospital, Harry Potter sat upstairs dwelling on the letter that told him that he was expelled from Hogwarts, angered at the ministry of magic. Weren't they the ones who controlled the dementors? Why couldn't they see that he had been protecting himself and his Cousin? As he sat fuming, little did he know that many strange things were about to happen and it all would begin with a knocking on the door.

Racing down the stairs, Harry carefully opened the door to see a beautiful girl around the same age as him with waist long auburn hair that ended in curls. The girl's icy blue eyes, had they been green like Harry's instead, Harry could've been looking at his very own eyes, The ones of his mothers.

Harry stared at the person, disbelieving.

"You're meant to be dead" Harry said. In reality, not the best way to start a conversation but he was so shocked as the sight that greeted him.

"What a lovely welcoming!" She said back, sarcastically. "May I come in, please brother?

"Um.. Yes" Harry said mentally punching himself, before opening the door to allow his sister inside.

She walked in and sat down at the dining table. Noticing her look, Harry chose to start the conversation. "So umm… well... W...Why are you here?"

"Well I ran away from that hell hole I call home. I had nowhere else to go so I came here to see my lovely older brother. Oh and by the way, I have also decided to go to Hogwarts again this year but this year I think it's time show who I am really am. What do you think?"

"You can't go back there again Emilia; I can't go back there" Harry burst out unexpectedly "I have been expelled from Hogwarts! There is no one there to protect you!" He finished speaking, his voice dropping as the reality of being expelled from the one place he could call home hit him.

"HARRY JAMES BLODDY POTTER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Emilia yelled.

"Em don't yell! We don't want the Dursleys knowing via the neighbours that someone besides me is here!" Harry said sounding like was trying to whisper but couldn't. "Harry do you really think I am that dumb? I put a silencing spell up while you shut the door. Only someone who entered the area around the house before I did the spell would hear us!" Emilia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You did magic?! You'll get expelled as well!" She rolled her eyes. " Wandless magic. Duh."

"Right. I'm sorry, but the reason I was expelled from Hogwarts was because damn dementors attacked me and Dudley! So I used my patronus to save us and then I come back here to find an owl from the ministry with a letter saying I was expelled form Hogwarts and then another owl with this one telling me I have a hearing to attend!" Harry said, sounding like he was about to go into an uncontrollable rage.

"Harry, please calm down! I completely understand why you're angry but doing anything else will just make it worse! Please calm down, please ca- HARRY! MOVE! PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE! WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT, I AM ARMED!" Emilia said suddenly at the group of figures that had just entered the room.

"Don't be silly little girl, we are here to take him away. We aren't from the ministry! Now step away from him and nobody gets hur-" said the largest figure

"Professor Moody? What are you doing here?!" Harry interrupted

"Never was your professor Potter. Bloody imposter" Grumbled Moody under his breath. Aloud he said "Saving you of course, Potter. Who is this girl?" Moody responded sounding suspicious and a bit like he was going to hurt Emilia, Harry then turned into protective mode.

"She's my younger sister" Harry answered standing in front of his shock/scared sister "you keep your hands off her! ALL OF YOU!"

"Harry I'm not a China object that can break at a single touch" Emilia answered recovering from her state of shock, shaking her head "I can survive perfectly well" she added as afterthought.

"I know you can Em, I just don't want you hurt and missing again" Harry said looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar and the jar already half empty.

"Well we'll have to take her too. You have a lot of explaining to do Potter- TONKS STAY AWAY FROM THERE-" Moody said, a little too late as Tonks dropped one of Aunt petunia's plates

"WHY I AM I SO GOD DAM CLUMSY!?" The woman now known as Tonks yelled.

"Uh... Well... Shall we get going then?" Emilia said changing the subject onto more important matters.

"Yes, we should. Outside the lot of yah! Now! Move it!"

-HP-

Left you all on a cliffie. Anything going to happen on the trip? Review or pm me please. Yes, that includes you too Bob back there *narrows eyes*. My goal is 2 reviews. I know that's real high for my first fanfic, but I need to know if you want more!

 **Beta 6/11/15**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Order Of The Phoenix

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"BAD LANGUAGE MIGHT BE PRESENT (HAVE BEEN IN THE PAST 2 CHAPTERS SO PROBABLY WILL BE)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-HP-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 3- The Truth Unfolds/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Harry!" Said Sirius, hugging him, smile upon his face until he saw Emilia, then a confused look appeared on his face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Umm... who are you?" Sirius asked Emilia./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Your missing God Daughter" she replied with a smile upon her lips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No.. Your dead" he says in disbelief/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I said that to her, but she's truly alive, and still as rude as always-" Harry said/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Harry James Potter say one more word and I'll end up being the one saving the world" Emilia interrupted/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What Emilia Lily Potter will do you do? You'll sit down with a cup of tea and watch the fight?" Harry said cheekily./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How dare you" she answered back and then a tickle fight broke out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Okay….Stop…now…" Harry said laughing in between being tickled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Alright you to break it up, break it up!" Sirius said smiling and laughing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Harry! Have you gone mad?" A voice said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Not yet Ron, but I think very soon" Harry said identifying Ron's voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Boys.." Hermione said entering the room then she saw Emilia "have I seen you before?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes" Emilia said then before showing to everyone's that she was a Metamorphmaugs, changing into a girl with brown eyes, ombré brown hair, and the same height as Harry./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Whaaa! Your like me! We are meant to be rare! Another!" Said Tonks happily, who was the first to recover from the shock besides Harry, who of course already knew./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Taa daa?" Emilia said unsure, then a chorus of "Wicked" "how?" "Teach me how" "I have read about this type of stuff! How old were you when you found out?" Broke out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Guys please quiet it, I just think of what I want to look like, I can't teach you because I was born with it and I was 10 when I noticed it fully, though my friends at the time told me that my hair turns on fire when get angry, we were young back then so I didn't 100% believe them." Emilia told them all./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You'll get use to it but I still get scared when she is in her nor-" Harry began./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Finish that sentence and I'll make your life hell" Emilia said threateningly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I meant I don't get scare…" Harry tried./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That's it!" And Emilia tackled him to the ground, pinning him under her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Look who go beaten by a girl, his sister in fact!" Emilia said with a smirk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I won't hit my sister" Harry said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sure then" Emilia said changing into her normal state./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Better? Oh Harry get your ass up" Emilia said rolling her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But I don't own a donkey…" Harry said smiling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Harry please shut up"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Never"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Guys dinners ready!" Came the voice of Mrs Weasley through the house./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What an idiot" Emilia mumbled, heading to dinner not knowing everyone heard her/p 


	4. Chapter 3 - The Truth Unfolds

We Call This Place Home

-HP-

 **A/N:** Thank you those who reviewed! I am currently struggling for ideas for that all this was flying around my head for months ever since I finished deathly Hallows sometime in May or April and now it's July, back to original point I need ideas! Send some.

 **A/N 2:** My beta has chosen to stop (after fighting about it for a while) editing this for me. Sorry guys, just try bear with my terrible mistakes.

I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY

BAD LANGUAGE MIGHT BE PRESENT (HAVE BEEN IN THE PAST 2 SO PROBABLY WILL BE)

-HP-

Chapter 3- The Truth Unfolds

"Harry!" Said Sirius, hugging him, smile upon his face until he saw Emilia, then a confused look appeared on his face.

"Umm who are you?" Sirius asked Emilia.

"Your missing God Daughter" she says with a smile upon her lips.

"No.. Your dead" he says in disbelief

"I said that to but she's real, still rude as always-" Harry said

"Harry James Potter say one more word and I'll end up being the one saving the world" Emilia interrupted

"What Emilia Lily Potter will do you do? You say sit down with a cup of tea and watch the fight?" Harry Said cheekily

"How dare you" she answered back and then a tickle fight broke out.

"Okay….Stop…now…" Harry said laughing in between being tickled

"Alright you to break it up, break it up!" Sirius said smiling and laughing

"Harry have you gone mad?" A voice said

"Not yet Ron but I think very soon" Harry said identifying Ron's voice.

"Boys.." Hermione said entering the room then she saw Emilia "have I seen you before?"

"Yes" Emilia said then exposed to everyone that she is a Metamorphmaugs, change into a girl with brown eyes, ombré brown hair and seem to be the same height as Harry.

"Whaaa your like me! We are meant to be rare! Another!" Said Tonks who was the first to recover from the shock besides Harry, who of course already knew.

"Taa daa?" Emilia said unsure, then a chorus of "Wicked" "how?" "Teach me how" "I have read about this type of stuff! How old were you when you found out?" Broke out.

"Guys please quiet it, I just think of what I want to look like, I can't teach you because I was born with it and I was 10 when I notice fully of it, though my friends at the time said my hair turn on fire when I was angry, we were young then so I didn't 100% believe them." Emilia telled them all.

"You'll get use to it but I still get scared when she is in her nor-" Harry began

"Finish that sentence and I'll make your life hell" Emilia said threateningly

"I meant I don't get a scare…" Harry tried

"That's it!" And Emilia tackled him to the ground, winning

"Look who go beaten by a girl, his sister in fact" Emilia said with a smirk

"I won't hit my sister" Harry said

"Sure then" Emilia said changing into her normal state

"Better? Oh Harry get your ass up" Emilia said rolling her eyes

"But I don't own a donkey…" Harry said smiling

"Harry please shut up"

"Never"

"Guys dinners ready!" Came the voice of Mrs Weasley through the house.

"What an idiot" Emilia mumble heading to dinner not knowing everyone heard her.

-HP-

A/N: Geez Emilia and Harry are acting like siblings… Oh wait… Also just for fun who says "what an idiot" in the movies?


	5. Chapter 4 - Hogwarts And The Torture

We Call This Place Home

-HP-

 **A/N:** Thank you all for your support! I would like to say that I have based Emilia on me (personality, hair, eyes e.g) and I have added (hopefully since as I am writing this I haven't yet) AU and OOC. Also there is going to be pairings, I have every one but Ron's and Emilia's and No they aren't going to be together, I'll write them down the bottom! I am going to try and write more into my chapters. Enjoy guys!

J.K. ROWLING CREATED THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE NOT ME

BAD LANGUAGE WILL BE PRESENT

-HP-

Chapter 4 – Hogwarts And The Torture

Today was September the 1st and after going through the muggle barrier (Emilia did change before they left into that girl with brown eyes, ombré brown hair and the same height as Harry), hopping on to the train and finding a carriage to sit in did they finally spoke to each that day, in a compartment.

"Harry what's up?" Emilia said worried, for Harry was looking at seem to be a photo with a sad and longing look on his face

"Ah, nothing Em, nothing" he responded putting the photo away, trying and failing at a smile.

"Harry don't lie, your terrible at lying, to me that is" Emilia said concerned

"It's just, Siri gave me a photo of the original order, they all look so happy, they don't even know that they'll die soon"

"Harry," Emilia said taking his hand into to hers "Nobody knows when the are going to die, naturally or not and we can't stop that, nobody can"

"It's all my fault if I didn't ex-"

"Harry it wasn't your choice for you to be born nor it was your choice to have all this happen to you, no, it was and is nobody's choice to live or die, I'm sorry but life isn't fair"

"Your right, Emilia, nobody has a choice in this world anymore" Hermione said, just walking in and sitting down

"Yeah, cheer up mate" Ron said hearing the whole conversation

"Is that your new girlfriend, Potter" a new voice said

"Malfoy" Harry whispered

"I'll deal with him" Emilia whispered back

"No I am not his girlfriend, Malfoy, I Suggest that you leave now and get back to your own compartment" Emilia said kindly

"I wasn't taking to you mudblood" he said back, before he could do anything more or Harry could even stand up and hit him, Emilia did wandless magic, hitting him square in the chest.

"Ow!" And Malfoy half walked half ran away

"That was interesting, how did you do that, hey Harry did you see his face?" Ron said laughing

"Ronald!" Hermione said

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After arriving at Hogwarts, watching the sorting, having the feast, meeting the new DADA teacher and heading to bed, Harry and Emilia had the same dream of their parents, they said they were so brave and there was Sirius and Remus there but it ended with a flash of green lights. They both woke up and went back to sleep, with a smile on each other's faces, not knowing that, that day was going to happen in the future.

"So how was defence?" Emilia asked the next day at lunch having woken up early, ate breakfast and went to the library.

"Awful" Harry, Ron and Hermione said

"I got a detention for saying Voldemort is back" Harry said

"When?"

"Tonight, I'll have to miss dinner"

"Harry, you can't go everywhere saying he's back, have you read the daily prophet?" Hermione asked

"I only read the front page for information on Voldemort"

"Harry it's all throughout the paper, saying you and Dumbledore are lying and are mad" Emilia said

"What?"

"Yeah, sorry mate, Fudge is just not believing it" Ron said

"Let's just get to class, Harry talk to me after detention" Emilia said, leaving

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She torturing you Harry!" Hermione said

"Who's torturing Harry?" Emilia said just walking into the common room

"Umbridge" Ron and Hermione said while Harry said "no one"

"Harry give her your hand" Hermione said trying to show Emilia his hand.

"No!"

"Harry show me it" Emilia said

"No"

"Harry now!"

"Fine!" Once Emilia saw his hand her hair slightly started to change into a bright red

"Harry we're going to Dumbledore now"

"No I am not giving Umbridge the satisfaction!"

"If you won't I will!" At this point her hair was bright red

"Fine!" Harry said looking at her hair, knowing she he the same temper as him, who he got from his mother..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come in" Dumbledore said, notice Harry and Emilia he said "What has happen?"

"Umbridge happened! She used a blood quill on Harry!" Emilia said her hair a very bright red

"Harry show me" Dumbledore said concerned and Harry showed him, then Dumbledore's eyes lost its twinkle.

"Stay here both of you I have to Floo the Minster" he said after doing some tests on harry's hand

"She has used a blood quill on one of my students!" They heard Dumbledore say as he came back through the Floo

"Show me Albus, then" came the voice of the Minster, Cornelius Fudge

"Harry show him" Emilia said

"Oh my, get me Dolores!" Fudge said and Dumbledore went and got her

"Minster! How lovely it is to see you!" Umbridge said coming into the office.

-HP-

 **A/N:** This was long! But still not long enough! As soon as this is upload I am going to start chapter 5!

The parings so far are:

Harry/Hermione (I don't think ginny and Harry are meant to be though I do like them together)

Emilia/unknown (maybe Neville, I recommend reading the secret's of the wolf pact, that's the type of Neville I'm going with so far)

Ron/unknown (maybe Luna but I want them all to be a family (related some how), so I'm thinking of having Hermione reveal she has a sister younger than her, though she's muggle)

So far that's it! Everyone else should be the same as cannon.


	6. Chapter 5 - Unable To Wake

We Call This Place Home

-HP-

 **A/N:** In this story Umbridge is caught in the middle of the year (the marks weren't notice since Harry put a concealing charm/spell until then (I think of it as an slip up)) so DA has ended after her leaving and they get a new teacher named Professor R.P Kitten (full name is Rosemary Peach Kitten (OC) she won't bare much importance though she'll be the first to last until quarter way through the 6 year (Snape will take over and Slughorn becomes potion teacher(I don't 100% know what's going to happen to her yet))) as you can see I have mapped out this story carefully and hopefully either in this chapter or the next Hermione will say about her sister (she always been know for having a younger sister who unfortunately wasn't a witch like her) being ill or something, I'm working on it.

SO TODAY I CHECKED MY MIRROR TO FIND THAT I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING AND I NEVER WAS OR WILL BE

BAD LANGUAGE MIGHT BE PRESENT

-HP-

Chapter 5 – Unable To Wake

Previously: "Minster! How nice It is to see you!" Umbridge said entering the office

"What do we owe the pleasure of you visiting here?" Umbridge said

"You know what! How dare you use a blood quill on a student, Harry Potter of all students to! You know blood quills were outlawed before you were born!" Emilia said nearly spitting in her face with each word

"I don't own a blood quill what you are saying are lies!" Umbridge said trying to defend herself.

"I know a blood quill mark when I see one Dolores" Dumbledore said

"I don't own one! Is this another one of your lies! Because we aren't I don't believe you!(A/N: I have intended for this to not make sense)" Umbridge said in a bossy voice

"Your sacked from your position at Hogwarts, do anymore things and your lose your job at ministry as well!" Fudge said

"But… I… You don't really believe them do you Minster?"

"I believe what they are saying about you having a blood quill is true"

"What no!" The Aurors arrived and took her back to the Ministry, to have an hearing which Harry missed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry?" Emilia asked Harry who she found on the ground in the common room "HARRY?!" No answer "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Voices, footsteps and doors banging answered to her, nearly all of the Gryffindores were in the common room. "I'm getting professor McGonagall" came the voice of Hermione. A minute later she was back with McGonagall in tow "Miss Link (A/N: hehe clever thinking me) what has happen? Why's Mr Potter on the ground?"

"I woke up to find him like this, I guess he woke up in the middle of the night"

"Someone get me Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey NOW!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Uh?"

"Harry your awake!" Emilia said flinging herself onto him

"Ow get off"

"Sorry!"

"Harry what do you remember?" Hermione asked

"I woke up from a nightmare, not Voldemort for once, and went down to the common room.. Then.. That's all I remember!" Harry said with a hint of worry in his voice

"Someone did something to you!"Emilia said "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey-" she add as an afterthought though Harry interrupted "No not her!" But she already left and Ron who was next to the door moved out the way

"Sorry mate-" Ron said

"Great backup, Ron, great backup!" Harry said sarcastically

"Ahh, dear your awake!"

"Help me!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After being in the hospital wing for a week (would have been 4 days but Harry became sick), Harry was finally let out.

"Hey" he said seeing his sister

"Hey" she answered back "uh, look we need to talk, privately, where should we go?"

"Room of requirement" he said excitedly. They walked all the way there in silences apart from the occasional "hello"back to some who said "hi" to them and after arriving sitting down in the comfy chairs the room gave them then they talked

"Harry, when should I show who I really am?"

"I think only time can tell" he said with a goofy smile upon his lips, she just rolled her eyes

"Your acting like Dumbledore"

"I know" he said smiling gently

"I know this is personal but do you like Hermione?" Harry face was of pure shocked and you could see the slightest of blush on his cheeks after his sister asked such a question

"I..um…I…I do… Just don't tell her!" He finally said

"Thought so and no I would do such thing"

"Yeah, right, you've done that to me before" he mumbled

"What was that, Harry?" Emilia asked giving her version of a death glare that even Voldemort would be scared of

"I swear I said nothing!" He said defending himself

"I'll let you off this time but next time your not going to be so lucky"

"What's the time?" Harry wondered out loud

"Dinner Time!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Harry have you seen-" Emilia was about to asked but stopped upon notice Harry on the floor of the common room.

"Harry are you okay?" He wasn't responding

"Why am I always in the same fucking position!"

"GUYS HARRY BEING TARGETED AGAIN!" Emilia yelled and the whole Gryffindore house arrived, this time McGonagall seem to have already know having entering after everyone else

"Someone get me professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey"

"Geez potter how do you do it" she said muttering

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Apparently someone is out to get him so I wouldn't do such things now, I think it's best to stay low-" Hermione said to someone, but harry didn't hear the rest, since he blacked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They did him good this time" a boy said

"He's been blacked out for a week, Ron, I hope he is okay! What's Emilia going to say when she's hears about it! She trying to ignore he's in hospital" He heard a girl voice that he didn't get to recognise before he blacked out again

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry, please be okay, please. If you can hear me, if you don't wake up by tomorrow afternoon your heading to St. Mungos-" he briefly heard before he blacked out again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He's never going to wake up Hermione!" Harry heard some crying in between "Why is fate so terrible to him?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next time Harry woke up he saw his parents, they looked at him sadly "You need to go back, sweetheart" his mother said "I know the pain will be unbearable, son, but you have to go back, to protect your sister" his father said to him before they both disappeared, then Harry hear a beeping noise but it was just one note not stoping, then it stopped then beeped every second and heard sighs of relief and one person cried

"He's dying but trying to hold on! Just end it Harry! Please" he knows that voice, his sister's voice, it sounded like she was pleading, as soon he heard it, a great pain hit him in the chest, hurting so much he moaned in pain, he heard a pair of feet hit the floor and walk towards him, a hand grabbed his hand and she whispered "keep fighting, Harry, keep fighting, you can do it" his sister. Hearing her words, her voice and imaging her face, full of sadness, made him fight. That day Harry Potter opened his eyes since he was found on the floor, 5 weeks ago.

-HP-

 **A/N:** Well that turn very dark, quick. Sorry my mind has it mind of its own (don't question me on that one).


	7. Chapter 6 - Awake And Back To School

We Call This Place Home

-HP-

 **A/N:** **Just to let you know Sirius doesn't die but everyone else who died in the cannon will, sorry.**

NOT J.K. ROWLING…

BAD LANGUAGE MIGHT BE PRESENT

-HP-

Chapter 6- Awake And Back To School

Previously: Hearing her words, her voice and imaging her face, full of sadness, made him fight. That day Harry Potter opened his eyes since he was found on the floor, 5 weeks ago.

"Hi" Harry said with a struggle, as his throat was dry

"Oh, Harry! We thought we lost you-" Emilia started to say but Harry said

"I saw them"

"Who" Sirius said, who Harry just noticed ( **A/N:** My mind is showing Sirius eating a donut though my mind is calling it a bagel, can't explain)

"My parents, Mum and Dad said I needed to go back, fight through the pain and protect you" he said the last part looking at Emilia.

"What happen Harry? Do you know it's been 5 weeks?"

"Same as last time except I just walked back in to grab a book instead of a nightmare"

"You means this has happened before-" Sirius began

"Siri the nurses!" Emilia whispered

"Okay!" Sirius said changing into his animgus form, a black dog.

"Ah, Mr Potter your awake, here you go, they'll take the pain away….. Why is there's a dog in here is beyond me" the nurse said, giving Harry potions and leaving the room.

"Get some rest, you'll be staying at my place for a while" Sirius said, changing back, Harry must've agreed to this having to fallen asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He's alive somehow!" Sirius said arrived at 12 Grimmauld place

"Haven't you said this 12 times now?" Emilia said unimpressed

"No!"

"Come on Harry let's put you to bed-" Sirius said

"I'm not a Fucking toddler Sirius.." Harry said

"Oi, language-"

"Oh shut up hypocrite"

"Fine! I'll start-"

"No I will since besides Harry, I am the only who can cook!" Emilia said

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Morning" Sirius said the next morning

"Afternoon" Emilia replied

"Afternoon?"

"Your the last one up, in my book if your the last one up you say afternoon..."( **A/N:** I do say this IRL)

"She does have a weird way of running" Harry said

"Your lucky you just got out of hospital- oh Sirius get out of the fridge, I'm making pancakes, if your that hungry eat some fruit"

"Yes, mother-"

"Sirius Orion Black!"

"Yes"

"Thank you, oh Harry we will go back to school next week"

"Great?" Harry asked

"Yes"

"Your right she does have a weird way of running" Sirius whispered in Harry's ear and Harry laughed

"I'm not even going to question you guys are giggling about behind me" Emilia said, rolling her eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Enjoy!" Sirius said waving goodbye to them.

"Really this is all you say to us?" Harry asked

"Yep"

"I hate you"

"And I love you to!"

"Oh shut up you too" Emilia said

"Coming let's head into the Floo" they enter the fireplace and landed in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, I was wonder when I would see you two. I'm hoping you two haven't cause Sirius any trouble?"

"He is the one causing the trouble..." Harry said, Dumbledore laughed

"How are you Harry? Feeling better?"

"Not much, I want to know who has done this, twice, to me"

"For that Harry nobody knows unless you put those muggle things that show everything you do"

"That a great idea!I could make it concealed so nobody would know it was there!"Emilia said

"Go ahead, you guys must go to your common room"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how was first day back" Emilia asked in the common room the next day

"Fine, Snape gave me hell" harry said

"Same for me"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Hermione found Harry on the floor of the common room

"EMILIA" she yelled and the girl in question ran down the stairs, took off the charm and grabbed the camera then she ran for help but then didn't go back to the common room, she went to Dumbledore

"Professor?" Emilia asked

"Yes, Emilia?" The professor in question asked

"I have caught the culprit, it's Umbridge"

"I'll get the Minster"

A few minutes later Dumbledore was back with the Minster

"It was Umbridge" Emilia said

"She'll be heading akaban, don't worry Miss Link" Fudge said

A week before they go back home, they attended Umbridge's hearing and she got the kiss.

-HP-

 **A/N:** Don't you just love their relationships? I have start to imagine that Sirius would be a kid in a adult body, oh btw they call him Siri as cover and that's also his nickname. Thank you all for the reviews.

Thank you all. Goodbye.


	8. Chapter 7- The Future and Fun

We Call This Place Home

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SO I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING

-HP-

It was midnight, Harry in bed reading and listening to the slight rain pouring down then he heard crying, he knew who, Emilia, she was having a terrible time from him being attack by Umbridge of all people and her health had started to decline down, fast and had to leave school and Harry tagged along. She keeps saying she's going to die, over and over though the doctors said she was fine, then again she went today so that statement could've change. Harry got up and start his way to her room and knocked.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked softly

"Yeah" came her reply

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I know I'm dying Harry, I'll be gone a year after graduation, they told me today."

"Why."

"I'm sick Harry, I was born ill, mum knew that, I found the letter she had for me if she died to tell me about it, I-" she said showing him the letter when Sirius interrupted.

"Guys you do realise it's midnight? Get- oh"

"I needed to know if she knew, sorry Siri, they told me." Emilia answered

"Told you what"

"A year after graduation I'll be gone"

"I heard I her crying..." Harry said, trailing off.

"Nope your not going I'll make you stay"

"Siri it doesn't work that way, I have no choice, it was bound to happen either way, they told mum years ago I'll die when or before I'm 18 and if I make it to 19 or higher I'm a miracle"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week later they went back to school then three weeks after coming back, Harry went to the department of mysteries, where Sirius nearly died but dodge right at the last second, Bellatrix must have been in a shock to find she didn't kill him, Sirius was finally named free after the minister saw Peter helping Bellatrix from getting caught, and due to that Sirius got to finally give them the wish of being together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sirius?"

"Mmh love?"

"What's it like to love?"

"I don't know sadly, I never found the one-"

"She still out there I have seen her meet, she's perfect, want her name?"

"No, I'm not ready to-"

"You said that when you were 21 now your 36, and I think if you try you can. You are ready."

"Besides they wouldn't want me because I'm still a threat in some people's eyes"

"Your the same black you were when they died!"

"I heard about this muggle teeshirt that said 'the chicks are all one me' and had baby chickens all over it"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK DONT YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT ON ME!"

"I-i- just go to bed love, night"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Morning, hey Harry, schools tomorrow" Emilia said. Harry choked on his food.

"What! I thought it was next week"

"Harry heard of a calendar?" Sirius asked, walking in the kitchen.

"You can't say nothing" Harry and Emilia said

"I live with these people and I'm related to one" Emilia said wondering.

"Your related to me to!" Sirius said upfronted

"Not by blood"

"What are we doing with our lives?"Harry asked

"Ask her she runs it" Sirius said

"THATS IT! GET YO ASS OVER HERE SIRIUS!" Emilia yelled

"You can't have none of dis ass!" Sirius responded

"Uh he doesn't own an donkey.." Harry said and Sirius broke out laughing.

"Harry remind me to get you check for mental health issues" Emilia said walking out of the kitchen.

"Remind her she need to check herself in too!" Sirius said not bothering to whisper.

"I heard that"

"What can't she hear"

"Your love life?"

"Aye back off lady!"

"You started it and now I'm ending it!"

"Wow just wow" Harry said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A/N:** **Sorry this took forever, I've been busy. Yes I'm aware this make not that much sense and Emilia going to die was my mind weeks ago at 12AM. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed and next chapter where entering year 6... And 5.. Yeah.**

Thank you all and Goodbye.


	9. Chapter 8 - Start Of Another School Year

We Call This Place Home

Disclaimer: J.K. R created Harry Potter, and I create this story line and a few characters, I own N.O.T.H.I.N.G.

-HP-

"Now, Harry I want you to do-" Sirius said but Emilia interrupted

"Not already starting him on a job to do a prank?"

"No" Sirius answered immediately.

"You answered way to quickly for that not to be a lie."

"Shit"

"Sirius! They're children around!"

"Yes, mother"

"Sirius"

"Fine, right you two keep safe and try to stay out of trouble, for once!"

"We will!"Emilia and Harry said yet the grins on their faces said differently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mione? Where's Harry?" asked Emilia quietly to Hermione while looking for an carriage to share with Ron and Nevile.

"He should be here. Maybe went for a bathroom break?" Hermione said equally quiet.

"Couldn't have entered Hogwarts that fast and plus he wouldn't have gone that far so quickly."

"Well if he's not here by after dinner, we'll tell the professors, deal?"

"Deal!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thank you Tonks!" Harry said, gratefully.

"Your welcome, let's get off before the train leaves." Tonks replied

"Yeah, sure"

"Who did it?"

"Come again?"

"Punch you in the nose?"

"Oh, Draco Malfoy"

"Oh, who would've of guess"

"Been out to get me since day one, about 2 hours after getting on the train and just before the sorting."

"Ah one of those aye?"

"So kind and nice, aren't they?"

"Yep! Give me a second, Harry, Accio Trunk!"

"Haven't master the silencing spell but who really use it in battle?" Tonks said looking at her watch.

"Oh Harry you better go to the great hall, oh wait, scorgify! better now!"

"Uh thanks" his reply was as she walked away, waving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you doing out of the great hall?" Snape said In his usual manner

"I was punched in the nose and was frozen in place, left to be sent back to London." Harry said strongly.

"Likely story, come on hurry up we don't have all day"

"Yes professor"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What happened to you? Emilia asked immediately as Harry sat down.

"Don't ask" Holding an ice pack on his nose.

"Harry lets talk later about then, deal?" Hermione asked

"I guess so"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Spill the beans" Emilia said staring into his eyes like he was just caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Malfoy punched me on the nose then froze me in place, hopefully thinking I'll get sent back to London." Harry spat out fast

"Report?" Emilia said leaving Hermione to says "What?"

"Tonks found me then Snape found me" came his reply

"I would give you my luck but my luck the same as yours" Emilia said leading to everyone to laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A/N: To the reader asking why December, I wanted Emilia to 6 months old not 3 months since I didn't want her to be parent less to early. I also I want to say yes Emilia is going to die but she's not going to die of her illness, find out in deathly hallows, she's going to be the most badass person alive. And maybe Harry and Emilia won't stay parentless... And I'm not talking about Sirius.**

 **A/N 2: I have totally forgot about this story due to being busy, very busy. Currently I can only update once a month (might not be exact). I also want to know if you guys would like me to skip HBP as I only just start re-reading it and honestly want to move along to deathly hallows (ideas are going haywire), so please tell me via check out my profile and doing the poll! Oh sorry about the long author notes!**

Thank you all and Goodbye.


	10. Chapter 9 - Tonks and Order

We Call This Place Home

 **Disclaimer: J.K. R created Harry Potter, and I create this story line and a few characters, I own N.O.T.H.I.N.G.**

 **A/N: Skipping HBP, got no real response, I'm am so disappointed in you.**

-HP-

"Plan?" A girl voice said

"We're starting on that" a male said

"Port key?" She said

"Ministry is watching it along with apperation and the Floo" another male with a gruffly voice said

"Poly juice?"

"Clever but they might notice something wrong also not enough time to brew it and we'll need hairs" the first male said

"Moody has some in stores, we can all be Harry instead of muggles" she tried

"Still there's many faults"

"Why don't we drive away in a muggle car"

"Car?" The second male said

"Muggle transport, uses rubber circles to move" she said (A/N: I just realised... That what she said she if you didn't get it)

"I know what they are but cars?"

"That's very clever but then-" the first male said

"Another fault I know" she said

"This extremely hard"

"You said it" the second male said

"Welcome to the real world!" The first male said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry Potter laid down on his bed facing his window. He was trying not to cry. Why had Dumbledore not give him more clues? And why hasn't anyone found a cure for Emilia? It couldn't be that hard? Maybe it is.

Emilia Potter.

He was waiting now just to hear her speak, saying she home. She left to do order stuff (she's fucking 16!) yet she hasn't returned. Grief, Hermione says she's grieving for Dumbledore and noticing how your acting about this and wondering if you've act like this when she dies. Fat chance.

Knock, smash, glass shattering.

Grabbing his wand, Harry dashed downstairs to hear yelling coming from the kitchen.

"Sirius? Kreature? Emilia?" He said uncertainty

"Fucking hell Sirius! I'm going to murder you!" A girl voice yelled

Yup that was definitely Emilia, and she pissed with Sirius what a surprise.

"Oi you two keep it down people are trying to do war things" Harry said opening the door

"Harry!" She said

"Oh hello stranger!" Sirius said sarcastically

"I'm already pissed with you, Sirius, as it is, don't make me angrier!" She said

"Takes after her mother, you know?" Sirius joked

"That's it!" Emila screamed "I've had enough with you! You are not thinking about anything! We are at war Sirius! The reason why you're best friend is dead and your godchildren are parentless! I don't want anymore of this messing around! You are going to get yourself killed or worse! And I don't want to lose you and Harry doesn't! Soon I'll be dead, Sirius, I will be dead leaving you behind never to return like my parents! Think about how I feel! Only a year I got to live! In a year time I'll be 17 then I'll be dead! Boom! gone FOREVER! Think about how I feel." Emilia cried running up to her room.

"What the fuck did you do?" Harry said

"Uh... Nothing" Sirius said almost whimpering

"Sure, Emilia just had a rant for no reason! She already in pain, Sirius, she doesn't need anymore weight upon her shoulders." Harry said opening the door to leave

"I-I-I- h-Harry! Wait!"

"What is Sirius?"

"Tell her I'm sorry, that I didn't mean to do such things and that- just tell her that"

"Will try"

"Try" Sirius scoffed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Emilia?" Harry said knocking softly on her door.

"What is? Has Sirius told you to come apologise for him?"

"He wanted to do it himself but-" Harry said sitting down next to her on her bed

"he just doesn't want to deal with my anger"

"He says you got it from mum, probably ran away from her to"

"Indeed I did, you know she would annoy you so badly until you fixed what you did, if she was her-" Sirius entering the room

"You'll be dead" Harry said

"Yeah" he said ashamed

"Sirius how could you? You nearly fucking died!" Emilia said

"And you would've too! If I didn't come to check on you-"

"Do I care it would've been better to die then drop dead all the sudden!"

"Em?" Harry said

"What?"

"Your hair!" They both said

"Red is it?"

"Yes and no" Harry said

"It's it's normal colour!" Sirius said

"Tonks" she said

"What?" They both said

"I need to go to her now"

"All of us will. It's to dangerous" Sirius said

"No! It's uh girl things"

"Then we'll be outside" Harry said

"I'm not going to get out of this only aren't I?

"Nope" they both said

"Thanks"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as they arrived Emilia went looking for Tonks. Walking pass the bathroom she heard someone vomiting.

"Tonks?! Are you okay" she said opening the door to see the mousy brown girl leaning over the toilet

"Fine-" she said but was cut off only to vomit

"Tonks you're vomiting what's wrong?"

"Baby"

"No"

"To attractive"

"Nymph we're at war!"

"Remus's worried if it's like him"

"Well you're..."

"10 weeks"

"It's to early"

"Right enough about me, more about you" Tonks said

"Sirius! Harry! Stop ear dropping!" Emilia said opening the door only to see the said people stumble to the ground.

"How do you know?" Harry said standing up along with Sirius

"Wild guess" Emilia said smiling

"You just know us to well" Sirius said

"Obviously"

"So Remus knocked up nymphie?" Sirius with a grin on his face

"Oh god" tonks said

"I'm so going to tease him now!"

"Sirius!" She said

"Oh fuck you!" Tonks said as he shut the door

"I'm going to see how this goes down!" Harry said

"Me too!" Emilia said

"Actually to want to to see this" Tonks said laughing

"FUCK OFF SIRIUS!" Remus yelled

"It's starting! Quick Harry grab the popcorn!" Emilia said walking in the living room

"Not you guys too!" He said

"I allowed them" Tonks said

"Dora I'm so going to kill you"

"That will be two murders" she responded

"Please stop telling me that"

"Get over it"

"You'll get it rough"

"Excuse me innocent people are here" Sirius said while fake vomiting

"That's rich coming from you Sirius" Remus said

"Please they don't know about... That"

"Ooo Sirius had a girl-" they both said

"Oh shut up you two!"

"Pay back" Emilia said

"Fuck you all"

"About that-" Harry said

"... Nooooooo" Sirius said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A/N:** **I caught so many mistakes last chapter and ended up only doing one big change ("...Accio" was changed to "...Accio Trunk"). I'm currently writing a new story! Came to me in an... dream... anyways the story is call The Dark Lord's Wife and here's the summary!**

AU! Tiffany was a normal girl, a Half-Blood witch. One night she had a dream... About the Dark Lord, Voldemort. She passed it off on her mind going crazy from all the stress from the war and hiding her family. Never knowing she would become the dark lord wife by sacrificing her life to save her family and it was her seeing her future, near future of that.

 **Also thank for 3,050 Views, 26 Reviews, 10 Followers and 5 favourites!**

Thank you all and Goodbye.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Wedding Of Horrors

We Call This Place Home

 **Disclaimer: J.K. R created Harry Potter, and I create this story line and a few characters, I own N.O.T.H.I.N.G.**

 **A/N:** **I've finally moved to a computer (well laptop) and I have updated the photo for this story also The Dark Lord's Wife is here! Well hopefully its up by now XD Note to self -get your shit together**

-HP-

"So a fucking wedding at this time?" Sirius said

"Seems far-fetched, doesn't it?" Remus replied

"War makes everyone desperate for love"

"Sirius..."

"What Remus? Oh I forgot you got married in a war to!"

"So did Lily and James"

"And you both are having/did had children"

"Sirius your just jealous since you don't have someone to love"

"I do!"

"And who is that?"

"Emilia and Harry!"

"Aww thank you Siri!" The said people chimed

"Oh shut up you two" Sirius said

"Aww, for a second there I thought he loved us Harry" Emilia said

"I know, me too Emilia, we must mean nothing to him!" Harry said, fake sobbing

"We must-"

"Oi shut up you idiots" said Sirius interrupting

"Aww he does love us!" Emilia and Harry said

"Look what you started Remus!" Sirius groaned

"You said it, you pay the price" Remus said clearly amused

"Remind me to kill you"

"Go ahead, I'm not complaining"

"Well this is war"

"Yes, Sirius this is what we call war" Emilia said

"Oh I didn't know! I thought war is when we cuddle and kiss!"

"Obviously it is Sirius!" Harry said and Sirius face palmed

"Is there an imprint yet? That's the fifth time I've seen you face palm today" Remus said

"No, sadly"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fleur's and Bill's Wedding day finally arrived along with Harry's 17 birthday. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just waiting for Emilia to be ready, well Harry was, Ron and Hermione were bickering as usual.

Just then Emilia climbed down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long; I was debating on my hair" Everyone turned towards her only for all their jaw's to drop.

"Emilia" Harry choked out

"I'm 100% sure that if I attempted doing my hairstyle myself I would've failed miserably"

"But-" Ron started

"Metamorphs can change their look from hairstyle to body shape to eyes, the only thing we can't change are clothes; we cannot create them"

"Pay attention Ronald!" Hermione said clicking her fingers in front of his face

"Sorry Mione"

"Em, I love what you look like but you need to look more different along with Harry" Hermione said

"Harry will have to be completely, I'll just change my face and body shape oh and my eyes!" Emilia Responded

"And how are we getting the hair?" Harry questioned

"Heard of glamors?" Hermione and Emilia said at the same time

"Uh, no" Harry said dumfounded

"Basically Polyjuice except you create your own look using your magic"

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT SUCH THING?! I COULD'VE HIDEN THAT FUCKING SCAR-" Then two _pops!_ were heard letting everyone know of Fred and George arrival.

"Let all out Harry!" Fred said

"Oh fuck off Fred" Harry said

"How does he-" George started

"Know whose Fred-" Fred continued

"And whose George? George has a cursed ear..." Harry finished

"We talking before" Fred said

"Fred has a simple dimple next his nose on my right side"

"Don't tell mother that"

"KIDS HURRY UP"

"Ah she's coming, better leave quickly" and they left with a wink each

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So far the wedding was brilliant but all good things have to end and death eaters took over the Ministry.

"HARRY!"

"HERMIONE!"

"EMILIA!"

"RON!"

"Harry I'm here-" Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand

"EMILIA!" Harry Screamed

"Harry!" Emilia join him and Hermione and cried on his shoulder

"Harry where's Ron? We need to get out of here!"

"I'm here" Ron said joining hands with them

And they left with a _pop!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A/N:** **I cannot make my characters sane since I am not myself ;) For those who want to know what Emilia looked like go to my Tumblr DepressedTacosIsBae! (DepressedTacosIsBae . Tumblr . com)**

 **Next chapter Hermione will revel about her sister (yes I remembered somehow), Emilia will go in hiding, Sirius and Remus will visit (and take Emilia with them) and a little something will happen (or will it memory?)**

Thank you all and Goodbye.


	12. Chapter 11 - A Terrible Mistake

We Call This Place Home

 **Disclaimer: J.K. R created Harry Potter, and I create this story line and a few characters, I own N.O.T.H.I.N.G.**

 **A/N: Oh no one is fangirling over TDLW? :( As you can see I have cleaned the set up a bit and I'm trying to type longer chapters and making sure I triple dripple check them. Yeah everyone seems to be gasping at the moment XD Also Happy Halloween! (Even though I don't celebrate it)**

-HP-EP-HG-RW-SB-

"Emilia!" Harry Gasped as he, Hermione, Ron and Emilia arrived at Grimmauld Place

"I'm fine Harry" She said

"That was a close call" Ron said panting

"We should've disguise ourselves and not mention Wizarding stu- "Hermione said

All the sudden Hermione screamed and so did Mrs. Black. Everyone gasped as Mad-Eye Moody's Voice floated through

" _Severus Snape_?" He said and all the sudden everyone had their tongue stuck to the roof of their mouths as soon it started it stopped then a dust figure with long hair and beard with lifeless eyes raised up from the ground and headed straight towards them

"No- "Harry Screamed

"We didn't kill you" Emilia said calmly and on the word kill the figure exploded

"Wha- "

"Moody told me about the traps for Snape, I figure it was something to do with killing Dumbledore" She explained

" _FILTHY MUDBLOODS, HALF-BLOOD SCUM- "_ Sirius's Mother screeched

"OH SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG! _CONFRINGO!"_ Emilia screamed blowing up her portrait and the wall along with it

" _Reparo_ " She said offhandedly, fixing the wall

"Yeah definitely don't mess with her" Ron said

"You said it mate" Harry snorted

"And you know it from experience don't you?" Emilia said

 _Creak!_

" _Homenum Revelio"_ Hermione said

"Well that didn't work didn't it?" Ron said

"It did what it was supposed to do, reveal other human present, It only us"

"Thankfully- This looks like someone trash the joint" Emilia said as they walked into the kitchen.

"The joint?" Ron said

"Dad was Australian"

"Oh I hope everyone's okay" Hermione said then gasped

"My Family!"

"Your Family?" Ron said

"Mum, Dad, Mia- "

"Mia?" Everyone Said

"My sister" Hermione said confused

"Since did when did you have a sister?" Ron said

"Oh It must've slipped my mind, I have a younger muggle sister, she's a year younger than me"

"Your joking and here I was- "

"Ron" Harry said sternly

"Sorry" He said blushing red as his hair

"Thank you" Harry said blushing as well

Girls look at each other confused

"Is there something I don't know Harry" Emilia teased

"Uh-No-Yes-No no no no"

"No? is it" She then whispered in is ear leading him to nod

"OOOOO HA- "

"SHUT UP SHUT UP THIS IS THE EXACT REASON WHY I DIDN'T TOLD YOU!"

"Okay okay geez calm done"

"Emilia can I talk to you in private?" Hermione asked

"Ye- "

"DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING OR ILL KILL YOU!"

"I don't doubt that"

"Coming?" Hermione said half-way out the door

"Yeah"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's up Mione?"

"I want your consent"

"For?"

"I like Harry, more than a friend but I'm afraid he doesn't back and he likes Gin- "

"He likes you the same"

"Ah-Wait what?"

"Oh get it on will ya?"

"How about you and Neville?" Hermione said smugly

"Please don't get me started"

"Why don't-

"I can't Hermione"

"I'm sorry"

"I was so close to confessing"  
"I know"  
"Hermione I love him but I can't tell him. he's a Hogwarts probably fighting every day- "

 _Creak!_ The door opened to revile Harry looking gobsmacked

"Emilia?" He seemed to choke out

"Harry please- "Hermione said blushing

"I heard everything" He said also blushing

"Everything?" Hermione said blushing again

"Everything. Emilia I need to you to hex Ron- "

"Birds?"

"Birds!"

 _~~FLASHBACK~~_

 ** _1992 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Practice Gone Wrong_**

 _"Nobody asked you, Filthy little Mudblood!" That was enough for Emilia but Ron bet her to hexing Malfoy first._

 _"EAT SLUGS!" He Yelled_

 _"RON NO YOUR WA- too late" Hermione said_

 _Ron's wand backfired and instead of hitting Malfoy, the hex hit him instead leaving him vomits slugs._

 _"Yuck! Let's get you to Hagrid" Harry Said_

 _"Avis!" Emilia said pointing her wand at Malfoy, sending birds to attack him._

 _"AHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOODS!" Malfoy screamed but the foursome already left for Hagrid's. It was the most deserved detention Emilia ever got._

 _~~END OF FLASHBACK~~_

"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT DID- Ron?" Emilia asked finding Ron in the drawing room, crying

"Family safe, Don't respond, we're being watched" A weasel patronus said

"They're safe Ron no need to worry!" Emilia said

"But that's all I want to do"

"Then don't"

"How?"

"Harry and Hermione are talking!"

"Let's watch!"

"Yass!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning while Emilia was making breakfast for a starving Ron and Blushing Hermione and Harry all the while listening to complaints of Kreature, everyone heard the front door opening and stop everything at once pulling out their wands (or hiding in under the sink in Kreature place) and ran into the hallway to see to (seemly) male figures with rain coats on going through the traps set by Mad-Eye.

"We didn't kill you Albus" A male voice said

"Who's there?" Harry said

"Sirius Orion Black, Owner of this dump" The male on the left said

"Remus John Lupin, Werewolf" The male on the right said

"Tell me someone only Sirius or Remus would know!" Emilia demanded

"Harry only knew me by Padfoo' when he was a baby" 'Sirius' said

"Ummmm…. Emilia, you know Dora is pregnant" 'Remus' said

"What the fucking hell are you guys here?" Harry said

"Oh I don't know? Coming for a party?" Sirius said

"Sirius be serious" Remus said sternly

"I can't be Sirius if I'm already Sirius" He responded

"Anyways, Emilia we're here to protect you" Remus said

"By? No… You're not taking me away are you?" She answered

"For your own safety, You'll be with Tonks- "

"Why?"

"V- "

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME ITS TABOOED!" Ron yelled

"Okay then, You-Know-Who doesn't know about you, Emilia"

"Dam that's a good reason" She cursed

"Not much of a fight aye?" Sirius said

"Em… Please go, He doesn't know you exist and even if he does then your even in more of a greater danger- "Harry said

"If he knew then why didn't he attack me or send his death eaters on me in the ministry" She answered

"Good point"

"I'll go, but if I hear one word- "

"Stay where you are, don't go"

"But- Harry- Please"

"No, I need you to be safe"

"Why? I'm going to die anyways…"

"I need to know your safe, It'll be my hope"

"Harry I- "

"Go, be safe, I love you Em"

"I-I-I Love you too Har"

"Stay with him always Ron, Mione"

"We will, now go"

"Let's go"

And they disappeared with a _Pop!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _S-S-S-Stay_

 _V-V-V-_

 _Don't say his n-n-name_

 _I-I-I love you too Har_

 _G-G-G-GO_

Harry woke up with a gasp.

It was the day after talking with Xenophilius Lovegood and finding out about the deathly Hallows. His mind was still reeling. _Was the deathly hallow real? No, they ARE real. I already have the cloak, my fathers, possibly the stone, in the snitch? Volde-_

"Harry? Are you up yet?"

"Yes"

"Come on we're moving"

"Alrighty"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After listing to Potterwatch, the only radio show that wasn't on _his_ side.

They discussed about what happened.

"Brilliant?" Ron said

"Yes" Harry said

"So brave of them" Hermione said

"They have to move places but its bloody good"

"He's been on the move!" Harry said excitedly

"Harry not again!" Hermione scold him

"Vold- "

"HARRY NO THE NAMES TABOOED!" Ron said

"-demort"

 _Crash! Crack! Pop_!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A/N: ** Hopefully This is Long enough for you guys 3 Love you guys! Sorry it took so long I got caught up in my muse and school and I also reconnected with an old friend.

 ** _Review! Favourite! Follow!_**

 _Enjoy This or I'll Personally Kill You_


	13. Chapter 12 - Captured

We Call This Place Home

 **A/N:** ALRIGHT! I'm very, very, very, very late to writing this chapter and I'm very, very sorry. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 **DISCLAIMER:** **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter; I only own Emilia and the story line.**

 **I would like to note here that my Beta can no longer beta stories for me. I will still give credit to them when it is due.**

-HP-EP-HG-RW-SB-

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the darkness.

"We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

Harry looked around at the other two, now mere outlines in the darkness. He saw Hermione point her wand, set toward the outside, but into his face; there was a bang, a burst of white light, and he buckled in agony, unable to see. He could feel his face swelling rapidly under his hands as heavy footfalls surrounded him.

"Get up, vermin." Unknown hands dragged Harry roughly off the ground, before he could stop them, someone had rummaged through his pockets and removed the blackthorn wand. Harry clutched at his excruciatingly painful face, which felt unrecognizable beneath his fingers, tight, swollen, and puffy as though he had suffered some violent allergic reaction.

His eyes had been reduced to slits through which he could barely see; his glasses fell off as he was bundled out of the tent: all he could make out were the blurred shapes of four or five people wrestling Ron and Hermione outside too.

"Get—off—her!" Ron shouted. There was the unmistakable sound of knuckles hitting flesh: Ron grunted in pain and Hermione screamed.

"No! Leave him alone, leave him alone!"

"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," said the horribly familiar, rasping voice.

"Delicious girl. . . I do enjoy the softness of the skin. . . ."

Harry's stomach turned over. He knew who this was, Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who was permitted to wear Death Eater robes in return for his hired savagery.

"Search the tent!" said another voice.

Harry was thrown face down onto the ground. A thud told him that Ron had been cast down beside him. They could hear footsteps and crashes; the men were pushing over chairs inside the tent as they searched.

"Now, let's see who we've got," said Greyback's gloating voice from overhead, and Harry was rolled over onto his back. A beam of wand light fell onto his face and Greyback laughed.

"I'll be needing butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you, ugly?" Harry did not answer immediately.

"I said," repeated Greyback, and Harry received a blow to the diaphragm that made him double over in pain.

"what happened to you?"

"Stung." Harry muttered. "Been Stung."

"Yeah, looks like it." said a second voice.

"What's your name?" snarled Greyback.

"Dudley." said Harry.

"And your first name?"

"I—Vernon. Vernon Dudley."

"Check the list, Scabior." said Greyback, and Harry head him move sideways to look down at Ron, instead.

"And what about you, ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike." said Ron.

"Like 'ell you are." said the man called Scabior.

"We know Stan Shunpike, 'e's put a bit of work our way."

There was another thud. "I'b Bardy," said Ron, and Harry could tell that his mouth was full of blood.

"Bardy Weasley."

"A Weasley?" rasped Greyback.

"So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And lastly, your pretty little friend . . . " The relish in his voice made Harry's flesh crawl.

"Easy, Greyback." said Scabior over the jeering of the others.

"Oh, I'm not going to bite just yet. We'll see if she's a bit quicker at remembering her name than Barny. Who are you, girly?"

"Penelope Clearwater." said Hermione. She sounded terrified, but convincing.

"What's your blood status?"

"Half-Blood." said Hermione.

"Easy enough to check," said Scabior.

"But the 'ole lot of 'em look like they could still be 'ogwarts age—"

"We'b lebt," said Ron.

"Left, 'ave you, ginger?" said Scabior.

"And you decided to go camping? And you thought, just for a laugh, you'd use the Dark Lords name?"

"Nod a laugh," said Ron.

"Aggiden."

"Accident?" There was more jeering laughter.

"You know who used to like using the Dark Lord's name, Weasley?" growled Greyback,

"The Order of the Phoenix. Mean anything to you?"

"Doh."

"Well, they don't show the Dark Lord proper respect, so the name's been Tabooed. A few Order members have been tracked that way. We'll see. Bind them up with the other two prisoners!"

Someone yanked Harry up by the hair, dragged him a short way, pushed him down into a sitting position, then started binding him back-to-back with other people. Harry was still half blind, barely able to see anything through his puffed-up eyes. When at last the man tying then had walked away, Harry whispered to the other prisoners.

"Anyone still got a wand?"

"No." Said Ron and Hermione from either side of him.

"This is all my fault. I said the name. I'm sorry—"

"Harry?"

It was a new, but familiar voice. and it came from directly behind Harry, from the person tied to Hermione's left.

"Dean?"

"It is you! If they find out who they've got—! They're Snatchers, they're only looking for truants to sell for gold—"

"Not a bad little haul for one night." Greyback was saying, as a pair of hobnailed boots marched close by Harry and they heard more crashes from inside the tent.

"A Mudblood, a runaway goblin, and these truants. You checked their names on the list yet, Scabior?" he roared.

"Yeah. There's no Vernon Dudley un 'ere, Greyback."

"Interesting," said Greyback.

"That's interesting." He crouched down beside Harry, who saw, through the infinitesimal gap left between his swollen eyelids, a face covered in matted gray hair and whiskers, with pointed brown teeth and sores in the corners of his mouth. Greyback smelled as he had done at the top of the tower where Dumbledore had died: of dirt, sweat, and blood.

"So you aren't wanted, then, Vernon? Or are you on that list under a different name? What house were you in at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin," said Harry automatically.

"Funny 'ow they all thinks we wants to 'ear that." leered Scabior out of the shadows.

"But none of 'em can tell us where the common room is."

"It's in the dungeons." said Harry clearly. "You enter through the wall. It's full of skulls and stuff and it's under the lake, so the light's all green,"

"Well, well, looks like we really 'ave caught a little Slytherin." said Scabior.

"Good for you, Vernon, 'cause there ain't a lot of Mudblood Slytherins. Who's your father?"

"He works at the Ministry," Harry lied. He knew that his whole story would collapse with the smallest investigation, but on the other hand, he only had until his face regained its usual appearance before the game was up in any case.

"Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"You know what, Greyback," said Scabior. "I think there is a Dudley in there."

Harry could barely breathe: Could luck, sheer luck, get them safely out of this?

"Well, well." said Greyback, and Harry could hear the tiniest note of trepidation in that callous voice, and knew that Greyback was wondering whether he had just indeed just attacked and bound the son of a Ministry Official.

Harry's heart was pounding against the ropes around his ribs; he would not have been surprised to know that Greyback could see it.

"If you're telling the truth, ugly, you've got nothing to fear from a trip to the Ministry. I expect your father'll reward us just for picking you up."

"But," said Harry, his mouth bone dry, "if you just let us—"

"Hey!" came a shout from inside the tent. "Look at this. Greyback!"

A dark figure came bustling toward them, and Harry saw a glint of silver to the light of their wands. They had found Gryffindor's sword.

"Ve–e–ery nice," said Greyback appreciatively, taking it from his companion.

"Oh, very nice indeed. Looks goblin-made, that. Where did you get something like this?"

"It's my father's," Harry lied, hoping against hope that it was too dark for Greyback to see the name etched just below the hilt. "We borrowed it to cut firewood—"

"'ang on a minute, Greyback! Look at this, in the Prophet!" As Scabior said it, Harry's scar, which was stretched tight across his distended forehead, burned savagely.

More clearly than he could make out anything around him, he saw a towering building, a grim fortress, jet-black and forbidding: Voldemort's thoughts had suddenly become Razor-Sharp again; he was gliding toward the gigantic building with a sense of calmly euphoric purpose . . . . So close . . . So close . . .

With a huge effort of will Harry closed his mind to Voldemort's thoughts, pulling himself back to where he sat, tied to Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Griphook in the darkness, listening to Greyback and Scabior.

"'ermione Granger,"' Scabior was saying, "'the Mudblood who is known to be traveling with 'arry Potter."' Harry's scar burned in the silence, but he made a supreme effort to keep himself present, nor to slip into Voldemort's mind.

He heard the creak of Greyback's boots as he crouched down, in front of Hermione.

"you know what, little girly? This picture looks a hell of a lot like you."

"It isn't! It isn't me!" Hermione's terrified squeak was as good as a confession.

". . . known to be traveling with Harry Potter," repeated Greyback quietly.

A stillness had settled over the scene. Harry's scar was exquisitely painful, but he struggled with all his strength against the pull of Voldemort's thoughts. It had never been so important to remain in his own right mind.

"Well, this changed things, doesn't it?" whispered Greyback.

Nobody spoke: Harry sensed the gang of Snatchers watching, frozen, and felt Hermione's arm trembling against his. Greyback got up and took a couple of steps to where Harry sat, crouching down again to stare closely at his misshapen features.

"What's that on your forehead, Vernon?" he asked softly, his breath foul in Harry's nostrils as he pressed a filthy finger to the taught scar.

"Don't touch it! Harry yelled; he could not stop himself, he thought he might be sick from the pain of it.

"I thought you wore glasses, Potter?" breathed Greyback.

"I found glasses!" yelped one of the Snatchers skulking in the background.

"There was glasses in the tent, Greyback, wait— 

And seconds later Harry's glasses had been rammed back onto his face. The Snatchers were closing in now, peering at him.

"It is!" rasped Greyback. "We've caught Potter!"

They all took several steps backward, stunned by what they had done. Harry, still fighting to remain present in his own splitting head, could think of nothing to say.

"To the Ministry?"

"To hell with the Ministry." growled Greyback. "They'll take the credit, and we won't get a look in. I say we take him straight to You-Know-Who."

"Will you summon 'im? 'ere?" said Scabior, sounding awed, terrified.

"No," snarled Greyback, "I haven't got—they say he's using the Malfoy's place as a base. We'll take the boy there."

Harry thought he knew why Greyback was not calling Voldemort. The werewolf might be allowed to wear Death Eater robes when they wanted to use him, but only Voldemort's inner circle were branded with the Dark Mark: Greyback had not been granted this highest honor. Harry's scar seared again

"You completely sure it's him? 'Cause if it ain't, Greyback, we're dead."

"Who's in charge here?" roared Greyback, covering his moment of inadequacy. "I say that's Potter, and him plus his wand, that's two hundred thousand Galleons right there! But if you're too gutless to come along, any of you, it's all for me, and with any luck, I'll get the girl thrown in!"

"All right!" said Scabior. "All right, we're in! And what about the rest of 'em, Greyback, what'll we do with 'em?"

"Might as well take the lot. We've got two Mudbloods, that's another ten Galleons. Give me the sword as well. If they're rubies, that's another small fortune right there."

The prisoners were dragged to their feet. Harry could hear Hermione's breathing, fast and terrified.

"Grab hold and make it tight. I'll do Potter!" said Greyback, seizing a fistful of Harry's hair; Harry could feel his long yellow nails scratching his scalp.

"On three! One—two—three"

 _Pop!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They Disapparated, pulling the prisoners with them. Harry struggled, trying to throw off Greyback's hand, but it was hopeless: Ron and Hermione were squeezed tightly against him on either side; he could not separate from the group, and as the breath was squeezed out of him his scar seared more painfully still.

The prisoners lurched into one another as they landed in a country lane. Harry's eyes, still puffy, took a moment to acclimatize, then he saw a pair of wrought-iron gates at the foot of what looked like a long drive. He experienced the tiniest trickle of relief. _The worst had not happened yet: Voldemort was not here. How long it would take Voldemort to get to this place, once he knew that Harry was here, was another matter. . . ._ One of the Snatchers strode to the gates and shook them.

"How do we get in? They're locked, Greyback, I can't—blimey!" He whipped his hands away in fright. The iron was contorting, twisting itself out of the abstract furls and coils into a frightening face, which spoke in a clanging, echoing voice.

"State your purpose!"

"We've got Potter!" Greyback roared triumphantly. "We've captured Harry Potter!" The gates swung open.

"Come on!" said Greyback to his men, and the prisoners were shunted through the gates and up the drive, between high hedges that muffled their footsteps.

Harry saw a ghostly white shape above him, and realized it was an albino peacock. He stumbled and was dragged onto his feet by Greyback; now he was staggering along sideways, tied back-to-back to the four other prisoner. Harry slowly closed his eyes but flung them back open, fighting to remain present as the prisoners were pushed over gravel. Light spilled out over all of them.

"What is this?" said a woman's cold voice.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" rasped Greyback.

"Who are you?"

"You know me!" There was resentment in the werewolf's voice. "Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter!"

Greyback seized Harry and dragged him around to face the light, forcing the other prisoners to shuffle around too.

"I know 'es swollen, ma'am, but it's 'im!" piped up Scabior. "If you look a bit closer, you'll see 'is scar. And this 'ere, see the girl? The Mudblood who's been traveling around with 'im, ma'am. There's no doubt it's 'im, and we've got 'is wand as well! 'Ere, ma'am— "

Through his puffy eyelids Harry saw Narcissa Malfoy scrutinizing his swollen face. Scabior thrust the blackthorn wand at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Bring them in," she said. Harry and the others were shoved and kicked up broad stone steps into a hallway lined with portraits.

"Follow me," said Narcissa, leading the way across the hall. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	14. Chapter 13 - Light The Candle

We Call This Place Home

 **A/N:** Hello again! So I've been lazy lately (watching doctor who… WHY YOU CURSE ME MOFFAT, WHY ONLY A XMAS SPEICAL THIS YEAR!), I know this will be poorly edited but I have only literally started typing this now (27/01/16) … yeaaaah sorry. School is starting up again in 5/4 days' time (1st of feb) so do expect me to possibly miss a month.

 **DISCLAIMER:** **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter; I only own Emilia and the story line.**

-HP-EP-HG-RW-SB-

The drawing room dazzled after the darkness outside; even with his eyes almost closed Harry could make out the wide proportions of the room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits against the dark purple walls. Two figures rose from chairs in front of an ornate marble fireplace as the prisoners were forced into the room by the Snatchers.

"What is this?" The dreadfully familiar, drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy fell on Harry's ears.

He was panicking now. He could see no way out.

"They say they've got Potter," said Narcissa's cold voice.

"Draco, come here."

Harry did not dare look directly at Draco, but saw him obliquely; a figure slightly taller than he was, rising from an armchair, his face a pale and pointed blur beneath white-blond hair. Greyback forced the prisoners to turn again so as to place Harry directly beneath the chandelier.

"Well, boy?" rasped the werewolf.

Harry was facing a mirror over the fireplace, a great gilded thing in an intricately scrolled frame. Through the slits of his eyes he saw his own reflection for the first time since leaving Grimmauld Place. His face was huge, shiny, and pink, every feature distorted by Hermione's jinx. His black hair reached his shoulders and there was a dark shadow around his jaw. Had he not known that it was he who stood there, he would have wondered who was wearing his glasses. He resolved not to speak, for his voice was sure to give him away; yet he still avoided eye contact with Draco as the latter approached.

"Well, Draco?" said Lucius Malfoy, He sounded slightly exicted, worried and stone like.

"Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't—I can't be sure," said Draco.

He was keeping his distance from Greyback, and seemed as scared of looking at Harry as Harry was of looking at him.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!" Harry had never heard Lucius Malfoy so excited.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv—"

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?" said Greyback menacingly.

"Of course not, of course not!" said Lucius impatiently.

He approached Harry himself, came so close that Harry could see the usually languid, pale face in sharp detail even through his swollen eyes. With his face a puffy mask, Harry felt as though he was peering out from between the bars of a cage.

"What did you do to him?" Lucius asked Greyback. "How did he get into this state?"

"That wasn't us."

"Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me," said Lucius. His gray eyes raked Harry's forehead.

"There's something there," he whispered. "it could be the scar, stretched tight. . . . Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

Harry saw Draco's face up close now, right beside his father's. They were extraordinarily alike, except that while his father looked beside himself with excitement, Draco's expression was full of reluctance, even fear.

"I don't know," he said, and he walked away toward the fireplace where his mother stood watching.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa called to her husband in her cold, clear voice.

"Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord . . . They say this is his"—she was looking closely at the blackthorn wand— "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description. . . . If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing . . . Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"What about the Mudblood, then?" growled Greyback. Harry was nearly thrown off his feet as the Snatchers forced the prisoners to swivel around again, so that the light fell on Hermione instead.

"Wait," said Narcissa sharply. "Yes—yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

"I . . . maybe . . . yeah."

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face Ron.

"It's them, Potter's friends—Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name—?"

"Yeah," said Draco again, his back to the prisoners. "It could be."

The drawing room door opened behind Harry. A woman spoke, and the sound of the voice wound Harry's fear to an even higher pitch.

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"

Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly around the prisoners, and stopped on Harry's right, staring at Hermione through her heavily lidded eyes.

"But surely," she said quietly, "this is the Mudblood girl? This is Grander?"

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius, "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter?" shrieked Bellatrix, and she backed away, the better to take in Harry. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

She dragged back her left sleeve: Harry saw the Dark Mark burned into the flesh of her arm, and knew that she was about to touch it, to summon her beloved master.

"I was about to call him!" said Lucius, and his hand actually closed upon Bellatrix's wrist, preventing her from touching the Mark.

"I shall summon him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority—"

"Your authority!" she sneered, attempting to wrench her hand from his grasp.

"You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!"

"This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy—"

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy," interjected Greyback, "but it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold—"

"Gold!" laughed Bellatrix, still attempting to throw off her brother-in-law, her free hand groping in her pocket for her wand.

"Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his—of—"

She stopped struggling, her dark eyes fixed upon something Harry could not see. Jubilant at her capitulation, Lucius threw her hand from him and ripped up his own sleeve—

"STOP!" shrieked Bellatrix, "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!" Lucius froze, his index finger hovering over his own Mark. Bellatrix strode out of Harry's limited line of vision.

"What is that?" he heard her say.

"Sword," grunted an out-of-sight Snatcher.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yours, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it." There was a bang and a flash of red light; Harry knew that the Snatcher had been Stunned. There was a roar of anger from his fellows; Scabior drew his wand.

"What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

"Stupefy!" she screamed, "Stupefy!"

They were no match for her, even thought there were four of them against one of her; She was a witch, as Harry knew, with prodigious skill and no conscience. They fell where they stood, all except Greyback, who had been forced into a kneeling position, his arms outstretched. Out of the corners of his eyes Harry saw Bellatrix bearing down upon the werewolf, the sword of Gryffindor gripped tightly in her hand, her face waxen.

"Where did you get this sword?" she whispered to Greyback as she pulled his wand out of his unresisting grip.

"How dare you?" he snarled, his mouth the only thing that could move as he was forced to gaze up at her. He bared his pointed teeth.

"Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated, brandishing it in his face,

"Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was in their tent," rasped Greyback. "Release me, I say!"

She waved her wand, and the werewolf sprang to his feet, but appeared too wary to approach her. He prowled behind an armchair, his filthy curved nails clutching its back.

"Draco, move this scum outside," said Bellatrix, indicating the unconscious men.

"If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like—" said Narcissa furiously, but Bellatrix screamed.

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"

She stood, panting slightly, looking down at the sword, examining its hilt. Then she turned to look at the silent prisoners.

"If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," she muttered, more to herself than to the others.

"The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself. . . . But if he finds out . . . I must . . . I must know. . . ." She turned back to her sister again.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my—"

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we're in!" shrieked Bellatrix. She looked frighteningly mad. Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then addressed the werewolf.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except. . . . except for the Mudblood."

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix hit him across the face: the blow echoed around the room.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said.

"Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them—yet."

She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Hermione free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room, while Greyback forced the rest of them to shuffle across to another door, into a dark passageway, his wand held out in front of him, projecting an invisible and irresistible force.

"Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback crooned as he forced them along the corridor.

"I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?" Harry could feel Ron shaking.

They were forced down a steep flight of stairs, still tied back-to-back and in danger of slipping and breaking their necks at any moment. At the bottom was a heavy door. Greyback unlocked it with a tap of his wand, then forced them into a dank and musty room and left them in total darkness. The echoing bang of the slammed cellar door had not died away before there was a terrible, drawn out scream from directly above them.

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed, and he started to writhe and struggle against the ropes tying them together, so that Harry staggered.

"HERMIONE!"

"Be quiet!" Harry said. "Shut up. Ron, we need to work out a way—"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"We need a plan, stop yelling—we need to get these ropes off—"

"Harry?" came a whisper through the darkness. "Ron? Is that you?"

Ron stopped shouting. There was a sound of movement close by them, then Harry saw a shadow moving closer.

"Harry? Ron?"

"Luna?"

"Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!"

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" said Harry. "Oh yes, I expect so. . . . There's an old nail we use if we need to break anything. . . . Just a moment . . . "

Hermione screamed again from overhead, and they could hear Bellatrix screaming too, but her words were inaudible, for Ron shouted again.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry could hear Luna saying. "Mr. Ollivander, have you got the nail? If you just move over a little bit . . . I think it was beside the water jug."

She was back within seconds. "You'll need to stay still," she said.

Harry could feel her digging at the rope's tough fibers to work the knots free. From upstairs they heard Bellatrix's voice.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"

"We found it—we found it—PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again; Ron struggled harder than ever, and the rusty nail slipped onto Harry's wrist. "Ron, please stay still!" Luna whispered. "I can't see what I'm doing—"

"My pocket!" said Ron, "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!"

A few seconds later, there was a click, and the luminescent spheres the Deluminator had sucked from the lamps in the tent flew into the cellar: Unable to rejoin their sources, they simply hung there, like tiny suns, flooding the underground room with light. Harry saw Luna, all eyes in her white face, and the motionless figure of Ollivander the wandmaker, curled up on the floor in the corner. Craning around, he caught sight of their fellow prisoners: Dean and Griphook the goblin, who seemed barely conscious, kept standing by the ropes that bound him to the humans.

"Oh, that's much easier, thanks, Ron," said Luna, and she began hacking at their bindings again. From above came Bellatrix's voice.

"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" Another terrible scream.

"HERMIONE!"

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tel me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"There!"

Harry felt the ropes fall away and turned, rubbing his wrists, to see Ron running around the cellar, looking up at the low ceiling, searching for a trapdoor. Dean, his face bruised and bloody, said Thanks to Luna and stood there, shivering, while Griphook sank onto the cellar floor, looking groggy and disoriented, many welts across his swarthy face.

Ron was now trying to Disapparate without a wand.

"There's no way out, Ron," said Luna, watching his fruitless efforts.

"The cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, at first. Mr. Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything."

Hermione was screaming again: The sound went through Harry like physical pain. Barely conscious of the fierce prickling of his scar, he too started to run around the cellar, feeling the walls for he hardly knew what, knowing in his heart that it was useless.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Hermione's screams echoed off the walls upstairs, Ron was half sobbing as he pounded the walls with his fists, and Harry in utter desperation seized Hagrid's pouch from around his neck and groped inside it: He pulled out Dumbledore's Snitch and shook it, hoping for he did not know what—nothing happened— he waved the broken halves of the phoenix wand, but they were lifeless—the mirror fragment fell sparkling to the floor, and he saw a gleam of brightest blue— Dumbledore's eye was gazing at him out of the mirror.

"Help us!" he yelled at it in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!" The eye blinked and was gone.

Harry was not even sure that it had really been there. He tilted the shard of mirror this way and that, and saw nothing reflected there but the walls and ceiling of their prison, and upstairs Hermione was screaming worse than ever, and next to him Ron was bellowing,

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"How did you get into my vault?" they heard Bellatrix scream. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault. . . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Harry dashed across the cellar to where Griphook was huddled on the floor. "Griphook," he whispered into the goblin's pointed ear, "you must tell them that sword's a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please—"

He could hear someone scuttling down the cellar steps; next moment, Draco's shaking voice spoke from behind the door.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"

They did as they were bidden; as the lock turned, Ron clicked the Deluminator and the lights whisked back into his pocket, restoring the cellar's darkness. The door flew open; Malfoy marched inside, wand held out in front of him, pale and determined. He seized the little goblin by the arm and backed out again, dragging Griphook with him. The door slammed shut and at the same moment a loud crack echoed inside the cellar.

Ron clicked the Deluminator. Three balls of light flew back into the air from his pocket, revealing Dobby the house-elf, who had just Apparated into their midst.

"DOB—!" Harry hit Ron on the arm to stop him shouting, and Ron looked terrified at his mistake.

Footsteps crossed the ceiling overhead: Draco marching Griphook to Bellatrix. Dobby's enormous, tennis—ball shaped eyes were wide; he was trembling from his feet to the tips of his ears. He was back in the home of his old masters, and it was clear that he was petrified.

"Harry Potter," he squeaked in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you—?" An awful scream drowned Harry's words: Hermione was being tortured again. He cut to the essentials.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" he asked Dobby, who nodded, his ears flapping.

"And you can take humans with you?" Dobby nodded again.

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them—take them to—"

"Bill and Fleur's," said Ron. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!" The elf nodded for a third time.

"And then come back," said Harry. "Can you do that, Dobby?"

"Of course, Harry Potter," whispered the little elf.

He hurried over to Mr. Ollivander, who appeared to be barely conscious. He took one of the wandmaker's hands in his own, then held out the other to Luna and Dean, neither of whom moved.

"Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered.

"We can't leave you here," said Dean.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's."

As Harry spoke, his scar burned worse than ever, He felt Voldemort's fury, but as Hermione screamed again he shut it out.

"Go!" Harry beseeched to Luna and Dean. "Go! We'll follow, just go!" They caught hold of the elf's outstretched fingers.

There was another loud crack, and Dobby, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander vanished.

"What was that?" shouted Lucius Malfoy from over their heads.

"Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Harry and Ron stared at each other.

"Draco—no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

Footsteps crossed the room overhead, then there was silence. Harry knew that the people in the drawing room were listening for more noises from the cellar.

"We're going to have to try and tackle him," he whispered to Ron. They had no choice: The moment anyone entered the room and saw the absence of three prisoners, they were lost.

"Leave the lights on," Harry added, and as they heard someone descending the steps outside the door, they backed against the wall on either side of it.

"Stand back," came Wormtail's voice. "Stand away from the door. I'm coming in." The door flew open.

For a split second Wormtail gazed into the apparently empty cellar, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in midair. Then Harry and Ron launched themselves upon him. Ron seized Wormtail's wand arm and forced it upwards. Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice. Silently they struggled: Wormtail's wand emitted sparks; his silver hand closed around Harry's throat.

"What is it, Wormtail?" called Lucius Malfoy from above.

"Nothing!" Ron called back, in a passable imitation of Wormtail's wheezy voice.

"All fine!" Harry could barely breathe.

"You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to prise off the metal fingers.

"After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!" The silver fingers slackened.

Harry had not expected it: He wrenched himself free, astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail's mouth. He saw the ratlike man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise: He seemed just as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo that moment of weakness.

"And we'll have that," whispered Ron, tugging Wormtail's wand from his other hand. Wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat.

"No—"

Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes.

"No!" Ron had released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail's throat, but it was no use. Pettigrew was turning blue.

"Relashio!" said Ron, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened; Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead.

Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then leaving Wormtail's body on the floor behind them, ran up the stairs and back into the shadowy passageway leading to the drawing room. Cautiously they crept along it until they reached the drawing room door, which was ajar. Now they had a clear view of Bellatrix looking down at Griphook, who was holding Gryffindor's sword in his long- fingered hands. Hermione was lying at Bellatrix's feet. She was barely stirring.

"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook.

"Is it the true sword?" Harry waited, holding his breath, fighting against the prickling of his scar.

"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin.

Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it.

"Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside.

"And now," she said in a voice that burst with triumph,

"We call the Dark Lord!" And she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.

At once, Harry's scar felt as though it had split open again.

"And I think," said Bellatrix's voice,

"we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron had burst into the drawing room; Bellatrix looked around, shocked; she turned her wand to face Ron instead.

"Expelliarmus!" he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into the air and was caught by Harry, who had sprinted after Ron.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth.

Jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands; Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Panting, Harry peered around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered.

"Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still holding Bellatrix's.

"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat: Harry saw beads of blood appear there.

"All right!" he shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor at his feet, Ron did the same with Wormtail's. Both raised their hands to shoulder height.

"Good!" she leered.

"Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

Harry knew it; his scar was bursting with the pain of it, and he could feel Voldemort flying through the sky from far away, over a dark and stormy sea, and soon he would be close enough to Apparate to them, and Harry could see no way out.

"Now," said Bellatrix softly, as Draco hurried back to her with the wands.

"Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

At the last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin, who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions; Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face. As Ron ran to pull Hermione out of the wreckage, Harry took the chance: He leapt over an armchair and wrested the three wands from Draco's grip, pointed all of them at Greyback, and yelled, "Stupefy!" The werewolf was lifted off his feet by the triple spell, flew up to the ceiling and then smashed to the ground. As Narcissa dragged Draco out of the way of further harm, Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but Narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway.

"Dobby!" she screamed and even Bellatrix froze.

"You! You dropped the chandelier—?" The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking finger pointing at his old mistress.

"You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked.

"Kill him, Cissy!" shrieked Bellatrix, but there was another loud crack, and Narcissa's wand too flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room.

"You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bellatrix.

"How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf.

"Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Harry's scar was blinding him with pain. Dimly he knew that they had moments, seconds before Voldemort was with them.

"Ron, catch—and GO!" he yelled, throwing one of the wands to him; then he bent down to tug Griphook out from under the chandelier.

Hoisting the groaning goblin, who still clung to the sword, over one shoulder, Harry seized Dobby's hand and spun on the spot to Disapparate. As he turned into darkness he caught one last view of the drawing room of the pale, frozen figures of Narcissa and Draco, of the streak of red that was Ron's hair, and a blue of flying silver, as Bellatrix's knife flew across the room at the place where he was vanishing— _Bill and Fleur's . . . Shell Cottage . . . Bill and Fleur's . . ._ He had disappeared into the unknown; all he could do was repeat the name of the destination and hope that it would suffice to take him there.

The pain in his forehead pierced him, and the weight of the goblin bore down upon him; he could feel the blade of Gryffindor's sword bumping against his back: Dobby's hand jerked in his; he wondered whether the elf was trying to take charge, to pull them in the right direction, and tried, by squeezing the fingers, to indicate that that was fine with them. . . . And then they hit solid earth and smelled salty air.

Harry fell to his knees, relinquished Dobby's hand, and attempted to lower Griphook gently to the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	15. Little Update

HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO! Yeah I know I late… by a month….. I've been writing for school also my doctor who fanfiction, been creating music for my character, watching Doctor Who, watching Sherlock, doing homework, staring at my laptop screen, watching Doctor Who and losing myself in the world of youtube and music

Yeah mostly bad excuses but I'm having a break! I'll send out chapters at the end of this month (March), maybe, hopefully, idk...

Anyways GOODBYE!


End file.
